Naruto: The Changed
by ExoSpectre
Summary: Following the imprisonment of Naruto Uzumaki to the Blood Prison serving a sentence of three years for actions concerning the Sasuke Retrieval Incident. Konoha has dimmed and Sasuke has returned. Will everything return to how it was before or are there some things you can't take back; after all a person can only take so much. Cold!Naruto/Missing-Nin/Konoha Bashing. [Semi-Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined dully over the Konohagakure, casting large shadows from the shops onto the streets. Three years after the imprisonment of Naruto Uzumaki to the Blood Prison. The loss of his passionate attitude and bubbly nature solemned the entire village reminding the villagers and shinobi alike of his radiance.

Ramen Ichiraku the ramen shop favored by Naruto not only being one of its largest contributors but a place of acceptance and tolerance was getting ready to close the shop permanently without their main source of income missing for years, various deals and bargains from the wealthier merchants to strip Ayame and Teuchi of their connection to Naruto but they stood strong waiting for the day their favorite customer would return. Umino Iruka would stop by as often as he could to eat there when he not only had time and budget, the only other noticeable patron to the homely, little stall was Choji Akimichi, Nara Shikamaru, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and on occasion all the members of Gai.

During Naruto's second year within the Blood Prison, Jiraiya the Sannin was killed in conflict with the Akatsuki but due to the terms of his imprisonment Fukasaku could not notify Naruto of his sensei's death. Tsunade Senju still retaining her position of Hokage shut herself in for a time, where even Shizune could not console her, Sakura's training under Tsunade came to a shuddering halt of which, when was renewed it shifted from the principal of healing and reflection to ruthless practice and refinement, Sakura was sad to see the shift in her sensei but blossomed under the training.

Kakashi Hatake outwardly didn't seem affected by the disappearance of his bright student; however anyone who knew him would tell you differently. He would be late to any mission under S-Rank for a minimum of two hours and he would no longer read his Icha-Icha and seemed tired all the time and most notably Kakashi would refuse any challenge issued to him by Gai and began losing to the point where Gai would no longer challenge him.

Despite all of this Team 7 never disbanded. Early in the third year of Naruto's imprisonment Uchiha Sasuke returned to Konoha accomplishing his quest for vengeance completed at the bittersweet cost of learning the truth about the night that his family was butchered by one of their own.

Tsunade called for blood along with most of the Rookie 9. Influences and bribes from the civilian council ensured his life but he was sentenced to house arrest and under the watchful eye of Tsunade's anbu, all of which supported Tsunade's call. Team 7's missing position was filled by the former Root Anbu, Sai suggested by Yamato. Sakura no longer held her crush for Sasuke, and Sasuke had to live with cost of his actions.

Today is October 6. In Konohagakure. Team 7 stood in Tsunade's office awaiting their orders from the Hokage.

"I will be leading this mission."Tsunade said to her shinobi."It's time to bring Naruto home, the minimum time of his imprisonment is over. The council no longer have any ties on Naruto and I can obstruct them from any futher action against Naruto."

Today is October 6, the day where people in Konohagakure believed that everything would return to how they used to be, today would be the first of many where they would be proven wrong.

* * *

Feel free to comment and review, flaming is accepted but not appreciated. Tips are welcome. (Seriously, like help me!)

Chapter Two will be coming out soon so leave a follow and a review telling me what you think!


	2. New Outlook and Preparations

Author's Note: Wow, a lot of people followed and made it a favorite. I honestly expected due to the lack of blood prison fanfics that they weren't popular and were niche to the fandom but you guys exceeded any expectation I have. So I read the reviews of the last chapter and figured that I would reply to them here before you read the chapter compared to after the chapter so bear with me.

When I originally wrote chapter one I did so to generate a viewing base, to establish the basic plot outline for myself to follow; allowing me to write easier, and to receive reviews and comments from you guys.(If you didn't like it I won't do it.) I am glad that some of you are hyped to read this chapter and that inspires me to write more but I cannot simply do the chapter a day mold that I know some can.(School, homework that educational trap). To the people who felt chapter one was too short, it was because I needed chapter one to attract you people who will nit pick at the length and content, I generally write 1.5k to 3k chapters depending on my comfort level with the topic. Naruto is harder than Man to write for in my opinion and practice.(Jutsu, places, names{spelling}, teams)

Anyways, Read and tell me what you think in the comments!

Standard Text - Normal Talking

 _Italicized Text - Time Shift_

 **Bold Text - Kyuubi/Entity Talking**

* * *

Deep beneath the grounds of the Blood Prison where light dares not travel, where the dark is silencing and suffocating; sits the prison's final block, Block Z. Block Z is home to imminent village threats, people whom of which are strong enough to kill Kage-level shinobi. People in these cages are chained to the point where their movement is restricted to only their bed, bench, and toilet. No lanterns hang from the ceiling, so only darkness filled the view of the prisoners. Prisoners here if they saw light would be rendered blind due to the inability to readjust their eyes but that didn't matter for people in this block, for they would never leave. At the very end of the block a cage larger than the rest was there, hundreds of chains when into this cage all supposedly wrapped around one person who hasn't seen the light in two years, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was presently sitting on the floor of his cage in lotus position, all the chains that were supposed to be bound to him lay in a shattered ruin around him. He meditates undisturbed by the insane banter of the fellow convicts around him whom went insane from the lack of light and stimulus.

" **It has been three years Naruto."** The Kyuubi said. " **Are you still sure of going forward with this? After everything you've been through?"**

While the Kyuubi was mostly seen as the most violent and evil bijuu out of the nine, he was actually the most wise one, his source of hatred and anger stemming from being sealed into a new human every generation after him be taken control of by Uchiha Madara.

"I once upon a time would have denied everything you could have told me until you told me about my parents, the village, and your kind. I would have denied it and stated that I would make Hokage no matter what because I promised to. I may have not changed regarding my promises but, I am no longer the village idiot, the dobe, or the fool." Naruto said emotionlessly. "The training you gave me down here after _**that,**_ I will never forgive Mui if he survives nor the people who sentenced me here."

Naruto Uzumaki was never going to be the same after the incident concerning the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Being left only with the memories of his precious person and with her any emotion or thought that made him feel human.

" **How would these things change you Naruto?"** The Kyuubi asked. While he could no longer reject the strength that Naruto has gained under his watch, he was still unsure about why or how the boy changed.

Naruto was no longer the little kid who would eat nothing but ramen and used the Shadow Clone Technique as a crutch for a lack of skill; at 16 years old he was no longer short, standing at full height of 5'5'' and 180 pounds of lean muscle built from countless hours of push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups; Naruto's hair had also grown out, long spiky locks of blond hair making him begin to resemble the man the Kyuubi hated the most, Madara Uchiha. Along with taking along a colder temperament anyone who knew Naruto would see the change.

"I will no longer forgive the civilians, the shinobi, or the people I used to call sensei for their shallow hatred, their blindness, and I will never forgive them for betraying me after I gave them everything I could. I will no longer accept being a pawn to the foolish system that we live under, nor will I rise up to defend it." Naruto answered. "I no longer wish to live under a system where infants must be made sacrifices to the village in a game of power, I no longer wish to live as a part of a system where children can become breeding factories, and I no longer wish to align myself to people who only live in their past and refuse to move on." Naruto declared.

" **You have still yet to achieve your last declaration, you are still attached to Ryuzetsu. How can you achieve any of your dreams when you cannot live up to your own declarations, it seems a little hypocritical eh?"** The Kyuubi questioned.

"I refer to my past as a dobe, a weakling, and gullible. I will no longer allow that point in my life to define me. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the betrayed son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I am no longer gullible because I decided to actually listen to you rather than just write off anything you say or do as actions of a monster, I am no longer a weakling as I have banished my fear to defeat Satori and destroy the Box. Eventually, Konoha will call me back either to have me as their fool or their weapon either way once I have what I want from Konoha, I will be leaving." Naruto said as he opened his eyes to the darkness.

"After all, the minimum terms of my imprisonment have been served." He added in afterthought.

If one were to see his eyes, they would have seen the blue that once reminded many people of the sky shift into a frigid gray.

* * *

Team 7 minus Sai was ecstatic, Sakura was whooping and cheering at the thought of Team 7 being fully reformed. Kakashi had done the thing no one had seen in a long time, his right eye turned into an upside down u which indicated his happy mood. Tsunade was smiling broadly, giddy at the aspect of her 'blonde-knucklehead' returning. Sasuke was smirking at the aspect of the dobe returning. Sai was emotionless having never met the energetic blond.

"We leave in three hours, Kakashi if you're late i'm demoting you back to gennin until the brat takes the hat." Tsunade said jokingly getting a few chuckles out of Sakura and Sasuke at Kakashi's expense. "Now Go!" She commanded.

Each member went a different route to prepare. Sai went to grab scrolls and ink for his jutsu. Sasuke went to the prisons to get his chakra unsealed for the mission. Kakashi went to the bar for a drink. Sakura went to Ichiraku Ramen to join the rest of their rookies for their weekly meal to tell them the good news.

At Ichiraku Ramen Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino all sat together all enjoying a commonly favored Miso Ramen. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino weren't far with Kiba enjoying the Beef Ramen along with Akamaru who caught pieces of beef that Kiba threw in the air. Hinata and Shino were enjoying Vegetable Ramen enjoying the homely atmosphere provided. Team Gai was also here all of them enjoying curry.

Sakura bust through the flaps that kept the hot air in breathing heavily but smiling widely attracting the attention of everyone there.

"Ano Sakura-san you seem quite happy." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, forehead if it was any larger I might have to call you smiley and that isn't funny!" Ino commented gaining a few chuckles from the rookies.

"Now, Now Ino-san, Sakura is just now beginning to blossom in THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee yelled with tears of joy running down his face, along with the curry of his that he tipped over.

"Lee…" Tenten and Neji said. "Shut up."

"Now, Now, Neji-kun Tenten-chan, allow Lee to congratulate Sakura into the Springtime of Youth." Gai said sagely.

"Troublesome baboon." Shikamaru said earning himself a welt on his head from Sakura's fist; completely from reflex of course.

"Now that everyone who would input has input their greetings, Sakura what has you in the over-elated mood today other than our weekly charter to this diner for lunch?" Shino asked his question silencing all the other rookies.

Finally catching her breath Sakura stood up proudly, smiling, and absolutely beaming she faced all the other rookies in the diner and said.

"Team 7 along with Hokage-Sama just received the mission, to bring Naruto home, we leave in three hours."

The rookies were silent for only a moment and then Gai and Lee both started spouting about youth and how they needed to rekindle their flames to match today's mood. Neji was smiling at the thought of the person who released him during the Chuunin exams is finally being freed from his own cage. Hinata did something that was very common of her, she fainted. Ino smirked looking at Sakura knowing that she no longer crushed on Sasuke so Naruto was it currently. Kiba and Akamaru howled and yipped like dogs. Shikamaru was smiling and uttering 'troublesome blonds' ever now and then. Teuchi and Ayame were happy at the thought of their favorite customer returning. Shino's bugs were buzzing.

Sakura finally sitting down at the bar ordered the special, Naruto Deluxe Ramen. Packed with fish cakes, vegetables, and oranges. Sakura would leave after two hours of talking with the other rookies about what their plans were for when he returned but; the rookies would stay long into the night talking about their experiences with the enigmatic blond.

 _One Hour Later_

Standing at the gates of Konoha was Team 7 and Tsunade and they were facing the rest of Rookie 10 along with their Jounin Senseis waving them farewell while the rookies responded in kind with theirs wishing them safe and speedy travels.

Spirits in Konoha were high, higher than they have been in the past, and the higher they would be in the future.

* * *

Anyone interested in being my beta-reader?


	3. The Meet and Greet or Not?

Hello people! Exo_Spectre here! Winter break for me ended so it's back to school so i'll be writing in whatever time I get from schoolwork and the who nonsense. Reviews suprised me I didn't expect my story to be so well received or desired but some of you (Whom I will be responding to in a moment) asked some questions that I can give the best answers I can.

TigrezzTail

The Box of Ultimate bliss is the main antagonist from the Naruto movie; Naruto and the Blood Prison where most of this fanfic is based on I changed how he arrived and a lot of other details making it fiction compared to the movie's cannon/noncannon (since the movies don't follow and of the actual series).

Wyrtha(Guest with Custom Name)

I read a lot of books and stories that focus only on character development and focus the entire plot around the characters; this fanfiction adheres to the overall world around Naruto and Co. to make sense of character conflict and relationships. Sakura does not by the way like Naruto in any romantic way, Naruto and Sakura's companionship was a major part of Shippuden's plot which was 'centered' around the retrieval of Sasuke. I used Ichiraku as a way to show Konoha was slightly declining for reasons centered around Naruto but also my story makes Naruto more of the only buyer of Ichiraku ramen because of Kurama. Also this part may spoil the future for you but as you know viewer discretion is advised; Mui's (Fire Release: Heavenly Prison) which seals the Chakra of the person used on relies the caster of the Jutsu to remain alive otherwise it fizzles off anyone it is used on which set's the stage for the new warden explained in this chapter.

Thanks to everyone who commented, you guys really kicked my ass into gear so this chapter is especially long just for you guys so leave a review telling me what you think!

Standard Test - Normal Talking

 _Italicized Text - Time Shifts and Flashbacks_

 **Bold Text - Entity/Bijuu/Important Talking**

* * *

It took three full days for Team 7 and Tsunade to reach Hozuki Castle. Between Tsunade having to show the kusa shinobi their pass to Hozuki Castle and them originally heading south from the Hidden Leaf to the outskirts of Tnazaku to purchase more supplies and sake. Having only taken two days of hard travel with Sai arriving first because he used his ink bird to scout ahead looking for kusa shinobi to notify. They rested in Yūutsu inn which was located two hours south of Hozuki Castle. Currently Team 7 and Tsunade were sitting in the diner portion of the inn taking much deserved rest and trying to quell the jitters they were getting.

Sakura was sitting with a plate of onigiri and hot tea with honey trying to calm herself down.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is; after three years is a long time." Sakura wondered aloud.

Tsunade was currently drinking sake bottle after bottle, taking advantage of the fact that Shizune wasn't there and that Sakura didn't care if her sensei become absolutely wasted.

"Oh come on Sakura, this is Naruto were talking about; he'll bounce back from anything." She said loudly, already 15 bottles into her stash. Her face was flushed and she hiccuped every now and then.

Kakashi making himself known by hming while just sitting there and reading his Icha-Icha much to the chagrin of the female owner of the Inn and her daughter.

"Naruto is quite known to bounce back from stress like this Sakura. You shouldn't worry much." He said. "Not to mention Naruto is the only person left in the village that knows rasengan. That alone can give him status."

Sasuke eating tomato soup, with tomato slices, while drinking tomato juice looked at his sensei.

"I thought you also knew rasengan Kakashi-sensei? After all, wasn't the fourth Hokage your Jounin sensei." He asked between bites of tomatoey goodness in his opinion.

"Well Sasuke, Minato-sensei was indeed my jounin sensei. How the chakra is shaped and formed along with my own chakra nature prevented me from using the technique. Lightning is my main element and in a sense can't be controlled only redirected which lead to me creating chidori to match it somewhat." Kakashi replied with an eye smile.

"Somewhat? It matches the rasengan quite well in terms of power."Sasuke replied earning a hard glare from Tsunade for his poor choice of words and implications.

"Chidori while it has more cutting power than rasengan, it tunnels your vision, and lacks the ability to do internal damage unlike rasengan." Kakashi said undisturbed by Sasuke's antics.

"Anyways guys, it's time for bed after all it's a big day tomorrow!" Tsunade said noting the full moon in the sky out of the inn's window along, with wanting to end the conversation Sasuke had started because frankly it was pissing her off to the extent of swiping him with a fully enhanced slap, which most likely would have taken his head from his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right Tsunade-sama, it is really late. I want to be fresh when I see Naruto-kun tomorrow." Sakura said stacking her empty dishes to be picked up by the innkeeper's daughter and bidding them all goodnight. After Sakura left Sasuke left almost immediately after understanding that he was no longer welcome in Tsunade's presence leaving only Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Y'know him understanding the differences in techniques will allow him to begin to understand Naruto more." Kakashi said well aware of Tsunade's mood.

"He is not only the cause of Naruto's imprisonment he's the one that fatally wounded him and you want him to understand him more to what so he knows Naruto enough to kill him?" She said back hotly.

"That feeling and those words are nearly identical to the civilians and their attitudes towards Naruto. Your becoming a hypocrite Tsunade." Kakashi said critically.

Every drop of blood in Kakashi's body froze from the pressure Tsunade was exerting towards him; locking eyes with her he saw the face of the Hokage a leader who was fearless to the armies of anyone who stood against him.

"Make no mistake Kakashi,"Tsunade stated icly. "Sasuke's actions reflect on Sasuke Uchiha. His own actions creating my hate for him. Naruto is not the Kyuubi no Yoko who attacked konohagakure on October 10, Naruto Uzumaki is Naruto Uzumaki and the only thing people should feel anger not even hate for was the pranks when he was a child. Quite a poor reflection on the boy's father who took you in as his own after yours decided to kill himself isn't it Kakashi." Tsunade finished standing up and walking to her room leaving Kakashi in shock.

Had he really ignored his sensei's son when his sensei never once ignored him, who held him as he cried, who explained the reasons why his father did what he did; did he really treasure Obito's and Rin's sacrifice more than the man who gave him his everything when he should have given it to his own son?

Kakashi would lay in bed for the rest of the night unable to rest from the thoughts and memories that plagued his mind reflecting on his actions concerning his student's and debts he could never repay.

The morning after was very tense, Sakura woke up early and hit the bathhouse to clean herself and get ready for the meeting. Sai woke up slightly later and did some scouting around the inn and returned a little later to complete his morning routine. Sasuke woke up and went to the cook ordered some breakfast with a plate of tomatoes along with it. Kakashi sat at the same spot as he did last night in the diner looking out the window forlornly a small genjutsu covering the dark bags under his eyes.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san, Sai." Sakura greeted coming down the stairs completely unaware of Kakashi's downtrodden mood.

Tsunade came after with bags under her eyes and clutching her head.

"Goddammit Sakura, you should've stopped me last night. This headache is terrible." Tsunade complained taking a pill from one of her scrolls and her canteen of water swishing down the bitter pill if her grimaced face was anything to go by.

"I think I told you this before" Sakura sang. "I am the student not the teacher therefore, I can't tell you when to not drink. You must decide that for yourself."

Tsunade began muttering about disrespectful brats and beautiful alcohol and how they should never mix.

With the entire group together eating their breakfast chatting for a short while before they left to pick up the missing piece of Konoha. When they reached Hozuki castle everyone minus Tsunade and Kakashi felt intimidated at the imposing structure.

'This is really where Naruto has been for the last three years?' Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time.

'Danzo-sama was right this place is quite fearful.' Sai thought, he wasn't as intimidated as his teammates.

Tsunade gauged their reactions while continuing forward, she was too close to her gaki to get cold feet now for a prison that unnerved her shinobi. Kakashi just kept walking forward lost in the thoughts that kept him up all night.

When the party arrived to the reception area of Hozuki castle they were greeted by a female clerk wearing the standard attire of the prison guards.

"Tsunade Senju, the Hokage and company?" The clerk asked the oncoming group.

"Yes, we are here to release a prisoner." Tsunade said formally with a tone that said no was not an option.

"That is fine." The clerk said quietly intimidated by Tsunade's forwardness. "All prisoner releases go through Kahyō the warden. I was asked by Kahyō to lead you to her office when you arrived; so shall we go?" "She said quietly gesturing to the door behind her.

"What happened to the previous Warden Mui?" Tsunade asked. "He would be expecting me and he surely would have let his successor know of any unfinished business.

The clerk seemed a little nervous to immediately reply.

"There was a conflict between two rival parties here in kusagakure" The clerk started everyone around was interested in hearing this. "Mui was part of one of the parties and there was a large battle here and Mui was killed so he wouldn't have been able to relay his duties to the new Warden." She finished nervously looking over her shoulder a few times.

'She's either lying on someone's orders or someone doesn't want her telling anyone.' Tsunade thought.

"I see, that explains why Naruto isn't in the waiting room; waiting for us is that correct?" Tsunade aloud.

"I see that the Hokage still has their amazing ability to sense presences." A feminine voice said.

Suddenly a mirror of ice pulled out of a pool of water and a woman with long curly hair stepped out of it and faced the group. Sasuke drew his sword and Sai pulled a scroll from his belt.

"Drop your weapons I am Kahyō, Warden of this prison." Kahyō said authoritatively.

Sai immediately put his scroll back into his belt but Sasuke kept his weapon out.

"I hope you don't take my weapon being as an insult to your authority i've had bad experiences with ice users." Sasuke said coolly. Tsunade clenched her fist and and turned towards Sasuke with fire in her eyes that made him wary.

"I've had bad experiences with the Uchiha clan and having them murdering my family should I swear vengeance Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke shook his head no violently, Tsunade nodded her head.

"Then I guess it would be wise if we let our pasts go now wouldn't it." She finished. "Now would be so kind as to sheath your weapon because today is not appease the Uchiha day."

Sasuke quickly sheathed his sword and hned.

"Now that that is over, shall we take this to my office for official business?" Kahyō asked making sure the group was ready before moving towards the stairwell.

Tsunade nodded and the group followed Kahyō to her office at the top of the stair well. Inside Kahyō office was very plain grey quite opposite of the lavish reds and emerald hues that were all around the castle.

'Quite plain she must not like the job; of well, let's get Naruto home' Tsunade thought as they took places around the desk with Kahyō behind it.

"So, who is the prisoner you would like released?" Kahyō asked as she pulled out a file drawer looking at Tsunade to say a name.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade answered quickly with no hesitation at all.

Kahyō quickly began tabbing through folders and reached the end and closed the drawer and opened the other one under it looking through for a few more seconds and finally pulled out the file and opened it.

"Imprisoned by the Konoha council concerning actions during the 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission' three and a quarter years ago?" Kahyō asked looking through his file.

"Yes." Tsunade said clenching her teeth at the thought of the civilian council.

"I am assuming the Sasuke that I assume this mission is centered upon is the on here today?" Kahyō asked flicking an eye to the Uchiha who returned the look. "Along with that I am assuming this is Team 7, the same team that Naruto was in, is that correct?"

"Yes, this is the same Sasuke and the same team that Naruto has been connected with." Tsunade said with a tone that wanted implied no questions.

"Are you sure you want to let him out with this group around him?" Kahyō asked plainly flicking her eyes from Tsunade to every member of Team 7.

"What are you implying?"Tsunade asked heatedly."Are you saying Naruto's teammates and his sensei are not allowed to be the first people who see him freed?"

"Looking at the party and the reason he's here I am stating that this party is unwise because of those connections."Kahyō answered uncaring about Tsunade's rising temper."Think about how he would feel coming out of prison and the first thing he sees is the person who in a sense lead to him being put here because he couldn't be loyal to the village yet he had great influence in the council and had him landed in prison for doing his job; and the 'completed' team 7 with two of the original members and sensei with a new addition taking his spot leading to him being hurt because he was replaced or the new member as he was simply expendable. The people you brought to this prison may feel they have right but you clearly didn't think from Naruto's point of view which is selfish and foolish." Kahyō finished sharply.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha, I know damn well how my shinobi will react to one another whether you like to think I do or not is irrelevant. Now get me my shinobi or this prison will yet again need another Warden." Tsunade yelled her chakra beginning to flare.

Kahyō stood up and looked Tsunade right in the eye not an ounce of fear on her face nor her eyes.

"I will get your shinobi but be warned, every prisoner here after the war in this prison was never the same don't think your shinobi was above the rest. I watched a man who was just here to serve out a small sentence of thievery go back to their village and poison the entire water supply claiming it was to 'save them' from some 'box'. I do not know what happened here two years ago but when I got here half of this place was gone." With that eerie message in their minds Kahyō left to get the requested prisoner.

It was only until now did Tsunade ever feel scared, not terror as fear of something but agony in the thought of someone she cared about changing so violently. Team 7 looked awkwardly while Sasuke had the decency to hide his face from shame knowing now that this meeting wasn't going to go well anymore and was mentally preparing for the conflict. Kakashi only became more downtrodden while Sai was wondering aimlessly about what happened here.

Kahyō descended something the guards referred to as the 'steps to hell' her apathetic attitude unchanging as she pulled a lantern off the wall to see where she was going for a fall on these stairs would most likely spell suicide from you accidentally falling through the pit drop that was in the middle of the staircase. When she reached the bottom her mask began to slip and she began hearing the clamoring of madness when she entered Block Z with her lantern held high the prisoners in the cages to her left and right began screaming in agony as they were burning as she continued forward the screaming continued and she began hearing the prisoners pulling on the chains trying to break free of them. A voice called out above they wails and chains.

"Put the lantern out, the light is causing them pain." A voice yelled from far in the back.

Kahyō was scared someone was actually sane down here, the voice was unfamiliar and by the way it echoed it was quite far away but based on the amount of wailing and screaming of the prisoners around here.

"Naruto Uzumaki is that you?"Kahyō called out ot the darkness yelling trying to get her voice heard of the screaming and rattling.

"Yes now would you kill the goddamn light their starting to piss me off!" Naruto yelled back.

Kahyō quickly killed the lantern and to her amazement all the screaming and wailing halted in it's tracks now understanding that little fact she walked forward quickly trying to get in and get out of this place, she kept walking focusing on the echos her boots made against the cold stone floor when she heard he boots stop echoing in front of her and instead began to echo behind her she put her hand out and felt the cage right in front of he and she jerked her hand back at the shock of her hand contacting the cold metal. She put her hand back and began feeling around for the door until she finally pulled the latch and opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Kahyō asked quietly regretting the back she didn't ask when she had the door closed.

"At your service." Naruto answered back. "Let me guess, I am being released." Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Y-yes you are, how did you know?" Kahyō asked slightly disturbed that this prisoner in a sense was waiting on her.

"I was made well aware of my sentence here by Konoha's civilian council." Naruto answered.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kahyō asked impatiently wanting to leave as soon as possible and drink to forget today.

"I guess" Naruto said. "but I will need something to cover my eyes when we near the stairwell."

"That's acceptable now let's go." Kahyō said and turned around and hurried down the block at a brisk place.

Naruto got up and began following her. Kahyō forgot to take off the chains binding Naruto but she was so disturbed by the people around her she didn't notice that Naruto didn't have any chains on him not that she could see in the suffocating darkness.

When they reached the top of the stairs the sun was high in the sky and Kahyō was welcoming any sunlight hoping to wash off the feeling of the darkness she recently experienced, Naruto had a black cloth covering his eyes which was tied haphazardly behind his head. Kahyō turned to Naruto taking the form that she couldn't see down in the cell. Tall, well muscled, topped with long exotic blond hair the only strange thing that she noted was the large circular scar that was on his chest.

"Wait up for a moment." Kahyō said standing halfway down the hall that opened up the yard on the way to her office. Naruto paused and tilted his head questioningly.

"Sorry but this is for formalities." Kahyō said forming hand seals that Naruto couldn't see.

"Hyōton: Jisarenhyō"(Ice Release: Earthen Constructive Chains of Ice) She called chains of ice wrapped around Naruto's wrists and suddenly restrained him.

"Quite uncomfortable." Naruto commented dryly. "Not to mention being half naked doesn't exactly help block the cold either.

"You'll be given clothing when you've officially been released. Can't help that I am trying to picking up the pieces that Mui left behind before he died." Kahyō said irritatedly. "Two years here and I have no idea what happened that caused his death or the disappearance of half the prisoner population." Kahyō finished shooting an eye at him and memorizing his scar for future reference.

Naruto's breathing halted for a moment as he took in the information, all of his facial muscles twitched and then settled back into his previous demeanor.

"Better left hidden cause anyone left alive will never tell anyone, if they did then it would only lead to it being repeated again." Naruto said finally. "However hopefully because Mui is dead that it can never be repeated."

Naruto began walking ahead of Kahyō who watch him stalk ahead of her and she noticed a similar circular shaped scar on his back but it was almost twice the size of the one on his chest. Kahyō quickly followed behind him realizing that he already knew the way to her office. At the top of the stairs right before her office door Naruto stood waiting for her.

"Well." He said when Kahyō reached him. "Shouldn't you be the first to enter y'know formalities?" He finished starkly.

"What are you talking about?"Kahyō asked. "You still have to go two doors down to the interrogation room where they'll come in and decide if they want you or not." She whipped back pointing two doors down. She turned to her office door and looked back at Naruto who was gritting his teeth subtly.

"Be a dear and let yourself in would you, I am after all speaking to your Hokage." She said before opening the door and walking in closing it behind her.

Naruto's face turned towards the office door tempted to walk in just to spite her but he suddenly smirked and turned towards where he was asked to go.

"She's certainly different from you Haku." He said mentally.

He walked to the door he was directed to and opened it and walked through awaiting Tsunade.

When Kahyō re-entered her office she was greeted by Sakura pounding the crap out of Sai along with Sasuke and Kakashi holding Tsunade back from joining them. Kahyō cleared her throat quite loudly causing everyone to turn towards her whom quickly got back to their original positions. Tsunade and Sakura looked towards Kahyō expectantly while Kakashi and Sasuke were picking up Sai.

"Well now that you all are done acting like children in my office, Tsunade walk out of my office and enter a second door on your left while the rest of you wait here." Kahyō said, Tsunade quickly gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"I said all of us are going to see him." Tsunade said which made Kahyō raise an eyebrow.

"You will they will just be observing in the observatory room which they would have followed me to right now if you just went with this instead of making it difficult just because you are the Hokage. I mean seriously even the Raikage was better about this process than you." Kahyō said tiredly. "Anyways let's go the faster your out of here the lesser my headache will be." Ushering them out the door, Tsunade going to the door Kahyō told her to and Kahyō and Team 7 in the first door before the interrogation room.

The interrogation room was how generically most interrogation rooms were, plain stone gray walls, two metal chairs and one table sitting in between them, and a large glass window to her left. This one breaks the mold as there was a window on the far wall that let in the light of an overcast day. When she sat down her eye finally rolled over to the figure in the opposite chair of her and her eyes widened the figure in the opposite chair didn't look anything like Naruto she remembered his hair was longer, his eyes were covered by a black cloth tied behind his head, the numerous little scars that she could see along with a large one over his chest but, what made this figure unmistakeable for not being anyone else but the blond brat she loved was the seal of his stomach a fact that was impossible to ignore.

"N-n-naruto?" Tsunade asked unsure of her voice as she was reeling from shock.

The figure raised his head and turned it towards her direction an emotionless mask looked at her.

"Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage. To what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival today?" Naruto said emotionlessly shocking the woman.

Tsunade began rapidly running her eyes over every single detail of Naruto trying to piece together what happened to him for him to become so cynical towards her.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked. "Are you blind? Did a prisoner do this to you; did a prison guard do this to you?" She couldn't comprehend how someone so cheery changed over three years.

Naruto tilted his face towards his chest, looking over himself seemingly through the cloth and facing her again.

"Didn't Kahyō tell you that this place was a war zone at one point? But, to finish and move this conversation along I have been in Block Z which I assume, you're familiar with. Therefore if I were to remove this cloth and open my eyes then I would be rendered blind because my retina that hasn't seen light in some time wouldn't be able to adjust as it once did." Naruto said flawlessly continuing the lie that he heard from new prison guards knowing the real reason why.

Tsunade was speechless never in a million lifetimes did she expect Naruto to be like this. Block Z is a graveyard of shinobi who were unable to either be executed by normal means or would have great public outcry. Naruto being there sent and unpleasant chill down her spine and the emotionless face didn't provide any comfort.

'He's Naruto he'll bounce back, right?' She thought. 'Doesn't matter if he does or not we're here and we will complete this mission.' She assured herself.

"She admitted it after some dragging out." Tsunade admitted." Y'know everyone misses you?" She asked softly having recollections of rookie 10 and their little meet ups at the ramen place.

Naruto tilted his head in thought contemplating his next choice of words. Drawing a deep breath he caught the scent of the person who was the source of his imprisonment.

"Rookie 9 you mean? Last I remember Sasuke was still a missing-nin?" Naruto asked tilting his face back towards Tsunade.

Inside the observatory room where Tsunade and Naruto were talking; Team 7 and Kahyō watched the conversation intently. However when Naruto asked about Sasuke, he grimaced but all of them realized how disattached Naruto was from their lives. Sakura was looking at her sensei noting the subtle changes in her muscles while Kakashi was doing the same with Naruto with a wide open eye.

"He's leading her." Kakashi said gaining the looks of them all. "He knows you're here Sasuke when he tilted his head upwards it's a motion that tracking dogs do."

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened and turned towards the interrogation room all attention focused on Naruto.

Tsunade was unnerved to say the least. She didn't think that Naruto would have analyzed her statement so quickly to discover that Sasuke was back in the hidden leaf.

"Yes Sasuke returned to the hidden leaf early last year. He accomplished his goal of killing his brother. He came and pledged himself to the leaf like his older brother Itachi did. Knowing the truth behind his family's massacre." Tsunade said summing up the return of the official last Uchiha.

"Was Sasuke ever put on trial for my attempted murder? After all an assassination jutsu to my right lung is near lethal which is completely against shinobi code." Naruto asked emotionlessly however he already had a good guess.

Sasuke gritted his teeth hearing the question.

"What does that have to do with now!?" He asked angrily. unhappy about his past being dug up.

Kakashi closed his eyes and analysed the entire conversation from either point of view trying to determine Naruto's motive it only took a moment for his eyes to snap open.

"He knows the council was in your pocket during your return and he's checking if they still refer to him the same way because you never were put on trial." Kakashi said. "He most likely would have asked about you in particular if he didn't smell you on Tsunade."

The emotion in the room plummeted as they knew about the blond's tenant and the opinions of the civilians concerning it.

Tsunade mentally cursed herself for her naivety, Naruto before and now would've asked this question and lying now would be unproductive and he knew it.

"I attempted to pin charges on Sasuke for those events concerning the Uchiha Retrieval Mission, however the council overruled me and he only has his chakra seal when not on missions and permanent house arrest." Tsunade said.

"So you allowed the civilian council to step on you." Naruto commented enraging Tsunade.

"I may be the Hokage but I can-"

"You are the Hokage, the leader of the military of the village anything concerning the military integrity of the village is your call, your beckon not the councils." Naruto interrupted.

"At the discretion of the council by the Nidaime-" Tsunade started.

"In a military dictatorship, not a democracy. There is no counter to the Hokage's order except for the Daimyo's own word but it seems that the shakeable will of the current Hokage is a counter to their own word." Naruto commented harshly.

Silence presided in the observatory and the interrogation room Tsunade sat there with her mouth open shocked that he denounced his own Kage. Tsunade bit her lip trying to bite back the tears that were slowly forming in the corner of her eyes. In the observatory room Sasuke mouth hang agape not knowing what to say or do, Kakashi eyes clouded trying to remember the Naruto who used to be the warmth that people could depend on, Sakura was crying and furious in the same beat, tears streaking down her face with fists clenched; sad that her friend was no longer was the same as she remember and pissed that Naruto insulted her sensei and the Hokage.

'He's just angry about being imprisoned.'Tsunade repeated over and over in her head trying to quell the uncontrollable desire to start bawling now that any connection to Jiraiya was nearly severed.

"We're still taking you home whether you like it or not." Tsunade choked out looking through hazy eyes at him."I understand you're mad, you have every right to be however you have no clue what I have to deal with as Hokage, your Hokage."

Standing up Naruto reached up for the blindfold which lead to Tsunade to begin trying to get up and stop him. Taking the blindfold off her leaned very close to Tsunade's face and opened his eyes gray orbs beginning to strain the whites around his eyes becoming veiny, red, and irritated from the light reflecting off the wall behind Tsunade and locked his eyes on the Tsunade's own hazel ones.

"I know far more than I let on, Hokage." He spat immediately closing his eyes getting up walking towards the door and faced her again one more time. "If I return, things will change whether you like it or not, Hokage-sama" Naruto finished saying Hokage mockingly turning to the door opening it and leaving.

The rooms were a quiet as a crypt but the emotions the people in these two rooms was a maelstrom of shock, anger, and sadness all over their blond friend as they were unsure where they stood with him.

* * *

Kind of a cliffhanger, not really though anyways R&R and I'll be back with the next chapter!

Exo~


	4. Unveiling a Mystery & a Created Illusion

Hey everyone it's me. I am back Mid-Term week gave me time to write this chapter but workload at school and the whole nine yards; I am not sugar coating it, I didn't have time. So as per my usual it's time for me to respond to 'unique' reviews. (Unique being something other than, "Update Pls" and "Great Work" No offence but sake of time and length of chapter to not be false).

Zakekuerten- I am really glad you enjoy the story I hope to see future reviews of you either cursing me for leaving the occasional cliff-hanger or filler or more supportive ones in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also forgive me for not seeing your review on the previous chapter.

Dragon-Hero of Time- I use cliff-hangers to not only build suspense for the next chapter but to leave this story off with a general view that you begin guessing and having it driving you insane. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night- I also never really understood why other authors never used the fact that, **that** was what it mean to be the Hokage which is explained within the series but that may just be a select few who do pick up on it. Good analysis hope you enjoy the chapter.

Gibson1014- I am glad that you have decided to give my story a chance. Sakura and Naruto in the Shippuden series are very close as friends, and given Sakura and Inner Sakura it's logical for her to be bipolar and feel both anger and sadness which makes it harder to control the physical reactions from these emotions like balling up a fist and crying at the same time.

Umi no Surio- If you are able to deal with my sporadic ability to update and chat then feel free to shoot me a PM and we'll go from there. I would be glad to have you; I highly suggest having a skype account which I'll add you with so we can either talk or chat but I can work anyway that's better accessible to you.

Guest (Sasuke)- I have Sasuke in this story more broody and reflective; rather than broody and arrogant. Sasuke in the entire series was entirely focused on killing his brother and his own strength making him highly arrogant which only a quelled at the end of Shippuden/ beginning of Boruto. I won't be rude and simply tell you "My Story, My Way" but that is a good thing to keep in the back of your mind for the future.

Guardedfox- I have not ever read "Fix Your" so I'll take it as a compliment. If you would like to send me a PM of that fanfiction I would gladly like to take a peek and meet someone like-minded.

Just a note, I have never had as many follows on any fanfiction I've written before combined before this one. It greatly honors me that people from all around the world have taken time to read and like what I have typed here for you all. I sincerely hope for you all to continue your support of this story and to help me advance myself as a writer. Let me no longer hold you from this chapter; warning, it's semi-filterish but it allows me to have better paths to character development later on. The end of next chapter will begin a new arc in my story called Konoha Politics which will be 3-4 chapters so stay tuned.

* * *

Everyone who witnessed the event was floored; it was incomprehensible for them to expect Naruto to change this drastically from happy go lucky, to cold monotone. Tsunade was wide eyed staring at the door Naruto left from not even focusing on the fact that Naruto was still a prisoner, which could not be left on the grounds alone. She was engrossed in the memory of the day during the 3rd Shinobi World War where Namikaze Minato finally heard the news of two of his gennin losing their lives to Iwa and Kiri, she watched the man's eyes change from their sky blue which emboldened the morale of any troop who looked upon him to a stormy grey which people gave him a wide berth when they were around him and at the forefront of the war of the great plains which Kusa was located; watched him decimate two entire battalions of Iwa shinobi forcing them to immediately retreat where he killed one more before he was finally called back by Jiraiya whom prevented him from killed all five battalions of Shinobi. Now she had seen those eyes again in his son.

'And they were directed at me.' She thought shivering at the feeling of that look being focused on her.

The observatory room was not much better, Sakura was crying on her knees being consoled by the socially awkward Sai who had no idea why everyone was acting this way. Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked into silence each reflecting and trying to make sense out of anything that happened. Kahyō shook her head at the entire scene knowing that something like this would happen but she finally remembered her station along with the fact that Naruto left the interrogation room and raced out of the door.

Team 7 looked at the door and realized why Kahyō raced out and moved to follow her until they heard sobbing that wasn't coming from Sakura and turned to see Tsunade Senju their Hokage without her genjutsu she constantly keeps up sobbing into her sleeve trying to keep herself quiet. Sakura immediately rushed out of the observatory room to Tsunade to comfort her with the rest of Team 7 in tow attempting to comfort Tsunade. Sakura for a moment looked at the door they all passed through and held only one thought in her mind.

'What happened to you Naruto; you're not the same as you used to be and it's hurting the people who care about you.' She thought for a moment and focused on comforting her Sensei.

Kahyō was briskly walking through the hall on the way to the staircase berating herself for not locking the door once Tsunade entered and underestimating the mysterious blond. She reached the stairs and quickly descended them looking for the blond, at the bottom of the stairs she whipped her head left and right trying to find out which direction he went. The sound of a door shutting made her whip her head to the left and dash towards the door which lead to the yard.

'Of all the times you want to attempt to escape you want to do it when you're about to get released.' Kahyō thought bitterly as she ran out to the yard. Looking across the yard which she could cross in a minute going full sprint she locked eyes with her target, Uzumaki Naruto; who was standing next to the wall facing her as if he was waiting. Opening her mouth to call him; he suddenly jumped high enough to land on the tile roof and walk away from her.

Silently cursing she began sprinting to catch up, doing so she jumped up half the length of the wall, sprinted the rest and leaped off the roof using her aerial position to located Naruto. She scanned the hillside in front of her catching a glimpse of the large mane of blond hair belonging to the person and directed her descent to that place for when she landed. Arriving at the last place she saw Naruto she found a stone cave that wasn't dark so it was small but it was on the edge of the lake which had unending whirlpools.

'Is he suicidal? He's bound and can barely swim much less fight the current of three whirlpools, I could probably freeze that portion of the lake but now's not the time to test that.' She thought and ran into the cave keeping a close eye on her surroundings.

When she reached the short end of the cave it opened up to a overlook of the whirlpools that were rapidly churning the water and creating waves that bashed against the stone walls that surrounded the lake. Naruto was standing with his back to her looking down into the water.

"This is not good for your health." Kahyō said bitterly. "Shattering the emotions of your Hokage, belittling her position, and all on the day to release you. Not a wise career move Uzumaki."

Naruto turned his head giving her a profile view of his face with his eyes still closed.

"That? Oh that was simply me venting my frustrations, what will come to them later may be much worse" Naruto said. "However I lead you hear so you could understand what happened."

"Two years ago?" Kahyō asked finally getting a lead to the goosechase that she's been enduring since taking office trying to make something out of shambles of stories most of which were mad men's' ramblings and tight-lipped prisoners who wouldn't utter a word even being tortured to loosen their lips.

She walked up next to him and peered down into the water not seeing much.

"Is there something here i'm supposed to be seeing?" Kahyō asked trying to peer deeper into the water.

"Yes but not from this viewpoint." He said as Kahyō felt a foot on her lower back and kicked her into the whirlpools below. Naruto mentally shook his head at people's naivety as he walked away from the edge and waited.

Her lung were acting with exhaustion as she was holding the half breath she had before she was kicked into the water, the current was buffeting her and dragging her closer to the whirlpool. She was working hard toward the surface to catch her breath but found that the current was too strong and pulled her into the whirlpool.

Her head broke water and she was being swung around by the funneling water but too a moment to gather a deep breath; her mind was in overdrive Naruto was in her ice technique which means he can't mold chakra but his words still rung in his head.

'Not from this viewpoint, would that mean I..' She connected the dots, He kicked her down here to see something that needed her to be see from here. 'Its down here.' She summarized.

She looked down into the murk but could barely make out anything varying degrees of black. Her lungs began to burn with her need for oxygen which she pushed back towards the cyclone of water and pushed her head out for another breath and dived again this time deeper and deeper until suddenly she noticed a stark change in her surroundings, the water stilled around her and right in front of her was a gigantic cube like structure with jutting faces.

'Is this the box?' She wondered suddenly something resonated within her, she felt scared; terrified she looked at the box and saw one of its faces opening and the water flowing into it pulling her along with it.

'No, how is this happening!?' She mentally exclaimed trying to out swim the pull of the water but it was too strong; closer and closer the box dragged her in, its unholy yearning for her fear making it work harder. Kahyō final moments were memories of her son and herself first moving to wave and getting him enrolled to school there and him making friends with a boy named Inari; Kahyō closed her eyes ready to accept her fate.

Kahyō awoke with a sharp coughing, leaning over to the side and puking water that she had inhaled into her lungs. Breathing hurt, she felt clammy, warm, and breezy. Regaining her bearings she finds that she's in the same cave as before and a few feet in front of her is a soaking wet Naruto with no ice chains on his wrists stoking a small fire with her clothes hanging from the ceiling leaving her in her undergarments.

"You saved me." Kahyō choked out between puffs of water that were bursting forth from her lips absolutely exhausted.

Naruto looked up and faced her for a moment before looking back down at the fire and standing up and flipping her clothes around to fully dry despite being completely soaked himself.

"I couldn't tell you about the box without everyone at that prison who lives from rioting again in fear." Naruto said finishing rebinding her garments to the ceiling. "They would have categorized you like Mui who was trying to revive the being in that box and was successful."

Kahyō despite being half-drowned was a shinobi and her thoughts were racing in her head a mile a minute. Shakily sitting up she drew herself closer to the fire warming the back of her arms in the radiating warm of the welcoming fire. She looked up to Naruto across from her questions amassing themselves in her mind.

"I know you want to ask a number of questions." Naruto said opening his eyes and locking them onto her own brown eyes. "I refuse to answer them." He said simply but the look in his eyes said 'ask and I'll throw you back down there'.

Naruto stood and began making his way towards the mouth of the cave leading back to the prison and looked at her once more the moon somehow similar to a strange glow emanating from him.

"You wonder what that box is, that box is the compiling of a ravenous fear that seeks to multiply and consume all in its path." Naruto whispered. "Open it like Mui did, and I will kill you."

With that dark warning Naruto leaped off into the night traveling back towards the prison grounds leaving Kahyō alone in the cave.

Kahyō would leave soon after, emerging from the cave she took in the landscape around her and the only thing she noticed was a large stone with a sage and olive green bandana wrapped around it, as if it was some kind of memorial leaving Kahyō to only wonder about Naruto and his connection to all these events.

The Konoha group returned to the inn after their confrontation with Naruto to lick their wounds and plan for tomorrow since apparently both Naruto and the Warden Kahyō ran off to who knows where.

Tsunade was drinking sake like it was her only lifeline constantly repeating in her head that Naruto is only angry about being locked away from his friends. Kakashi was pondering all his actions with his students and reflecting on decisions that he should have done a different way. Sakura was eating pondering how badly she should be the crap out of Naruto for hurting her sensei and about how much he's changed. Sasuke was wondering if the blond fell into darkness like he did and had no one to pull him out of it. Sai however was sitting at one of the inn's tables with a scroll and ink recreating the scene that he saw the moment he came into the observation room, Naruto sitting bound at the table with a cloth wrapped around his eyes.

"Well guys, it's obvious to say that the meeting didn't go over very well.." Kakashi said trying pathetically to bring up the spirit of the room.

"Hm. You're telling me." Sasuke said picking at his tomatoes with less ferocity than what he had the night before tapping his finger against the wood like a metronome.

"When I get my hands on that-" Sakura began grinding one of her fists against her opposing palm in a threatening manner.

"Maybe we should just let him go.." Tsunade said meekly still broken from the harsh attack from someone she'd never expect.

"That would be illogical." Sai said attracting the attention of his comrades and leader. "I may not know Naruto as you do but it seems that we may have underestimated him; wouldn't that be a source of anger for everyone? Not to mention if Naruto is, was, or like anything you all have said to me then the meeting should have been unorthodox simply having them release him to us and all of us meet him together. If he was angry he wouldn't have said anything otherwise he would be sent back as together we would have enforced Tsunade-Sama's status of Hokage; or, he would have been so shocked that he would be speechless and happy to see you all again. After all aren't you his friends." Sai said with some finality rekindling a dwindling flame inside the people around him.

Tsunade sobered up and thought about it kinda smirking about it thinking about the brat but quickly solumed up remembering the conversation.

"Naruto was truly angry he wouldn't have just accepted us-" Tsunade began.

"Because you tried to hide things from him."Sai said."Anyone, especially those who've been away for a while would be quite angry for people hiding things from them. Would Naruto truly acted differently if we didn't try to treat him like a run of the mill shinobi when you all put him on a higher pedestal than that?"

The entire party was speechless at Sai's analysis. For a root they truly expected him to be emotionless and maybe even suggest killing Naruto for speaking out against the Hokage.

"So you're saying, if all of us were to just go in there tomorrow and open up to him immediately, he would react better than what happened with Tsunade?" Sasuke asked genuinely wondering if the last of Danzo's root was actually intelligent or incredibly stupid.

"We lose the ability to shock him." Sai answered emotionlessly. "But there is a possibility for us to make amends and try to get back on the right foot with him. It wouldn't hurt anymore than it already is because as it is now I can't see this improving any other way unless we make amends."

"When did you get so smart of human psychology Sai?" Kakashi asked smiling under his mask at the thought of a new chance.

"All from the book you gave me Kakashi-Sensei." Said answered holding up a textbook that says 'Human Psychology for dummies' and 'Human Psychology and You.

Everyone took that with a grain of salt as the group slowly dispersed on their way to bed hoping for the best tomorrow.

* * *

Please R&R, I'd love to hear what everyone has to think. Sorry that I haven't had my previous gusto, Mid-Terms are draining but I want to give you something.


	5. The Trip and The Motivation

Sorry for the long wait. Life happens and that's something that no one can control. I won't waste your time by giving reviews to my reviews. So R&R and let me know what you think.

* * *

The day after the confrontation the group of shinobi from Konoha arrived at the prison the moment it was labeled open. After dealing with the standard procedures that occurred the day before they all were back within Kahyō's office however this time, Kahyō was ghostly pale and every so often casting a glance behind her shoulder looking for something that wasn't there.

"Kahyō are you alright?" Sakura asked. "I am a trained medic and wouldn't mind helping you."

Kahyō whipped her head to Sakura for a moment and shook her head.

"I'm just unsettled that's all." She replied."Biting off more than one can chew per say." She finished but didn't go any further.

"We are here to release Naruto." Tsunade said calmly, the memories of yesterday still floating around her conscious.

"I will bring him to the interro-" Kahyō began.

"We would simply like him released, we came here early for us to get a full day of traveling back after all paperwork takes no time off." Tsunade joked lightly, interrupting Kahyō.

Kahyō unnoticably narrowed her eyes at them sharply, she closed them and sighed rubbing her eyes and face.

"Fine, I'll send him out to the main gate in fifteen minutes so he has time to receive his possessions, that sound alright to you Hokage?" Kahyō said knowing that her record of yesterday and today are going to be a pain in her behind.

"That would be perfect, Thank you." Tsunade said as she stood up and gather her Shinobi and left her office; quickly Kahyō noted.

'I wish I could get more answers from Naruto.' Kahyō thought. 'Or at least a way to ward off that memory'.

She got up and went down to the temporary holding cells located at the end of Block A.

Upon arrival one of the guards ran up to her, a man starting his early twenties; his knees were shaking like jello and sweat was almost steadily beading down his face.

"M-m-ma'am, a-a-a p-prisoner s-showed up a-and forced his way into the holding cells kicking the prisoners originally in there to another holding cell causing chaos!" The man said his stutter going into theatrics as his sentence neared its end.

Kahyō waved the man off and stepped inside the holding block. The holding block is small, it has warm brown walls and the two holding cells that were located here; each on the other side of the single hall their simple wooden cages that people without chakra unless incredibly powerful could not break. The door to the holding cell on the right was ripped off it's hinges and lays in the middle of the hallway. The left holding cell was literally filled to the brim with prisoners each of them groaning in strain as everyone in the room was squeezed together barely able to draw a full breath.

'Kid does work.' Kahyō though as she turned towards the right and entered the holding cell. Naruto sat on the bench meditating and broke his form the moment she entered. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I guess I have been officially released." Naruto said standing up a full head taller than Kahyō and staring down at her, his eyes now adjusted to being readjusted to the light.

Kahyō nodded and turned around and walked out of the cell Naruto following behind her. Leaving the Holding Cell area she found the original guard and made him start repairing the cage. She walked briskly towards the reception area to get Naruto his things and have him on his way.

The holding bay is where all prisoner's personal possessions go before they're sealed and caged; when they were let out they come back here for all their possessions and new ones if they have been imprisoned long enough that all of their possessions are either too small them to wear or spoiled so they couldn't eat or drink it, If prisoners grew out of their clothing they were given new ones at the discretion of the Warden. Kahyō walked up to the reception center ordering them to grab a set of clothing for Naruto who just sat there watching idly flicking his eyes from one guard to the next completely emotionless as they scrambled to complete the orders given to them in a timely fashion. After a few moments wait a guard returned with a neatly folded set of clothing, Black shinobi pants, a black cloth vest with white stitching around the edges that idly resembled tree branches, smoke, and the kanji for death; Black shinobi sandals similar in design to the ones he wore when he was in the academy. Kahyō passing them from the guard to Naruto she pointed across the entryway at the restrooms for him to go change.

'Guess this isn't everyday for those guards.' Naruto thought as he walked into the restroom. It was a room with only a row of three stalls and three sinks. The disabled stall was in the back, the one right before that was occupied, and the first was open.

Naruto flicked his eyes to the feet below the stall and saw a navy blue shinobi sandals and the hem of dark gray shinobi pants.

'No doubt about it, that's Kakashi.' Naruto thought blandly as he briskly past the stall before Kakashi decided it was a good time to get up and leave and saw him and closed the door standing in the corner on the other side of the toilet. Shimming off his old orange tracksuit pants he quietly donned the new clothing. He sat on the toilet waiting for Kakashi to eventually leave, another set of footsteps quietly entered and paused at the entry way.

"Kakashi-Sensei let's go we have to wait by the gate for Naruto to show up." Sakura said before walking back out.

Kakashi sighed and stood up and left the stall the sound of his book closing and being stuffed into his back pocket mixed in with the drum of the ventilation system. Washing his hands for proper measure he walked near the doorway to dry his hands with the paper towels but dwindled around the door staring at the last stall pensively for a long moment before finally departing.

Naruto in his new clothing released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Quickly taking stock of any noises outside he waited a few minutes before quickly exiting the bathroom. Outside Kahyō stood with her hands on her waist staring at him irritatedly.

"Enjoy your recess in there?" Kahyō asked snarkily. "Dodging the people I'm about to take you to is really counter-productive."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before sighing and shrugging his shoulders walking towards her office.

"They aren't supposed to see me before correct? Then all I simply did was preserve your 'formalities'." Naruto said as he began climbing the stairs with a pissed Kahyō trailing behind.

At the top of the stairs Naruto and Kahyō both arrived at her office door, Naruto turned to Kahyō gesturing for her to enter first, to which Kahyō smiled darkly.

"You should go first, i'll follow after, y'know to follow formalities." Kahyō said sweetly her tone hinting that no was not going to be an option.

Naruto sighed and walked through the door accepting whatever will happen next.

The office was well suited for doing paperwork, the lack of any personal items within the office minus book shelves to keep various books and scrolls off the ground either described Kahyō work ethic or he disattachment to being warden. Kahyō immediately entered right behind him carrying a scroll with his name on it and set it on her desk taking a seat and gesturing for him to take one as well.

"As it stands Naruto Uzumaki" Kahyō said monotonously. "You were put in here for the failure of the Uchiha Retrieval Mission, is that correct?"

Naruto nodded boredly tempted to start twiddling his thumbs in front of her.

"As the request for your freedom, I Kahyō, the Warden of Kozüki Castle hereby release you from imprisonment!" Slamming the stamp down on the scroll that labeled him a free man she rolled it back and sealed it with the official seal of the warden and handed the scroll to Naruto.

"I assume I have to go alone to meet them." Naruto said dryly pocketing the scroll. Kahyō smiled nodding and suddenly had a teasing look.

"Don't tell me that you're scared to face them." She teased pulling out overdue paperwork starting to sign various documents. "Plus don't you want to leave, I don't believe that anyone would like to have stayed where you were not to mention you adjusted quickly enough to stay out of there."

Naruto huffed and made his way to the door looking back at Kahyō one last time.

"I hope you remember what I said." On that sentence he left. Kahyō frowned at the seriousness of his tone solidifying the fact that whoever comes into contact with that box will remain changed forever.

Walking through the halls Naruto reminisced on the day he was brought here in Yamato's wooden cage, the feeling of betrayal, and no one to count on. Using these feelings Naruto quelled any thought of feeling apprehension and entered the courtyard in front of the gate.

With Tsunade and Team 7 when Naruto opened the door they all held their breath, seeing him free was something that everyone, including Sai wanted to see. Tsunade began walking towards Naruto as he stalked his way towards them and stopped a few feet of him and bowed her head.

"Naruto, I am sorry for holding things from you that I shouldn't have. I should have been more forthright about the Sasuke and you're right I was weak..." Tears began dripping from her eyes onto the stone walk."I didn't do my best as your ho-"

"Stop." Naruto said making Tsunade stare up at him tears beading down her face, Team 7 standing callously off to the side.

Naruto's eyebrow was slightly twitching he had no response to this sudden apology however he caught the eyes of Team 7 watching them his mood soured as his eyes wandered to Sasuke. Tsunade was shocked at his outburst gazing up at him.

"Let's just go so I can think." Naruto said pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked through the gate out of Hozuki Castle quickly followed by Tsunade and Co Team 7 minus Sai trying to hide their smiles just incase Naruto looked back.

Traveling from the Hidden Grass was somewhat quick, Team 7 followed by Tsunade, then followed by Naruto made it decent pace. They were traveling slower knowing that Naruto might not have been able to keep up his usual stamina. Settling down at night was awkward, Naruto adamantly slept outside alone and barely anyone got any sleep thinking he would run off during the night. However, when morning came Naruto remained so they let him do as he pleased for the two days it took to leave the Hidden Leaf. When they arrived past the border into the Land of Fire they dropped down to the roads and walked at a civilian pace to relax and enjoy the familiar climate and surroundings. Naruto trailed behind them all eyes closed listening to the sounds of the forest wildlife.

"-thing you want to do when you get back?" Drawled his attention back to reality. He opened his eyes and focused on Sakura who asked the question.

"Most likely, I will probably get resettled into my apartment then if it isn't too late find something to eat." Naruto said not really thinking about it.

"Oh." Sakura said seeing Naruto's logic. She was hoping that he'd try to spend time with his friends.

Naruto closed his eyes and zoned out again making Tsunade who looked back seeking desperately to talk to Naruto silent thinking he wouldn't respond to anymore questions.

'Oi Fox, you up?' Naruto thought towards his tenant, a deep growl emerged from his mind.

" **I was, until you awoke me."** Kyuubi said his voice booming across the expansive system of corridors that represented Naruto's mind, much of it shrouded in darkness. " **What is it you want?"**

"Nothing, other than waking you to get ready for the oncoming calamity, I hear my mind gets dull." Naruto thought neutrally. "Pardon me for wanting to give you some entertainment."

The Kyuubi said nothing, he laid back down into the pool of water at the bottom of the cage but he didn't close his eyes to sleep but to watch Naruto make his moves for his future and the calamity it will bring to the people who thought they were his friends.

Silence prevailed among the group until they reached the Hidden Leaf Village in the middle of the night where Tsunade stopped them after they passed through the wooden doors in the walls surrounding the village.

"Team 7 you are dismissed, get a good rest mission accomplished." She said formally to them; Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke depart in a Body Flicker immediately, Sakura lingers for a moment looking at Naruto before disappearing in her own of sakura petals. Tsunade faced Naruto a soft look to her face and an air of fragility to her emotions.

"To your office I assume." Naruto presumed on the grounds that he most likely would be relocated to the apartment he was living in before his time within the Blood Prison. Tsunade nodded and they walked through the Village Hidden Leaf under the cover of Night. On their walk Naruto took a note of the decrepit look some of the buildings had, the unpreserved streets that are beginning to have lines from the constant wear from wagons bringing goods into the village.

When they arrived at the Hokage's tower there was little changed from when he last was here, when he walked inside he saw the cracks forming on the wall and the dull floorboards that haven't been polished in quite sometime. Tsunade's office wasn't any better, the resulting damage from her losing her temper on who ever the unlucky person was could be traced from the holes in the wall shaped like them.

'Konoha is in the dumps it seems.' Naruto thought and heard the Kyuubi snort.

" **Your alliance with the leaders of major trade partners of Konoha, losing you most likely ended with them terminating any agreements they had with Konoha."** The Kyuubi informed him. " **You forgot how much people wanted to gravitate towards you."**

Naruto mentally snorted as he paused in front of Tsunade's desk as she walked on the other side and opened a drawer and pulled out a key ring with a single key on it and threw it to him.

"I assume you know where to go?" Tsunade asked as Naruto caught the key.

"Yea, I do." Naruto replied as he looked at the line of pictures showing all the Hokages, lingering for a moment on his father before turning and heading towards the door.

"Naruto wait-" Tsunade called.

"It's been a long trip Tsunade, it's best to start everything tomorrow, and trust me; you'll want the rest." Naruto said turning towards her with that same look he had when he was in the interrogation room.

Tsunade was left in the room mouth hanging agape as Naruto walked out the door towards his apartment. When he got to his apartment within the Red Light District of Konoha he slid the key into the key lock and the handle fell apart like it wasn't held together by anything. He sighed as he just shove his door open and walked in, the apartment looked like a dump rubble scattered across the floor, the glass of his windows shattered, adding to the rubble. Along the walls of his apartment there were messages painted on the walls saying 'demon-child', 'hellspawn', 'monster' , and 'unloved'. He looked at them before walking into his room which look untampered but the bed was far too small for him now, he threw off the blanket and laid on it with his legs hanging halfway off the bed.

"Get ready Konoha, the Hokage's son has returned and all he seeks here is his righteous vengeance." Naruto said ominously out loud before closing his eyes and traveling to his mindscape to prepare for tomorrow.


	6. Konoha: Training

Hi guys, Exo_Spectre here! I am back after a long hiatus, I will be posting these slower; school, work, and trying to join the military taking a majority of my time along with other things like my hobbies. So, I won't waste your time with banter up here just R&R and hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

The morning after Naruto's arrival was met with a bright and early sunrise, the rays casting bright light across The Hidden Leaf that plunged the shadows of night away. Within a rundown apartment with hateful graffiti splattered in red paint the only denizen of this place awoke. Not from a restful sleep but with fatigue that military generals had when they made plans with one another in an effort to win the war. He walked over to the fridge to test to see if the power was working and found it to be so, inside was a fresh carton of milk, some meat, and cheese. In the cabinets there was bread so for his breakfast he made himself the only thing that he could given his resources. However, he made sure to use every single slice of bread, cheese, and meat.

'Some habits die hard.' He thought, his actions an effect from living in prison. The act of eating until you were on the verge of throwing up from the fact you didn't know when you would get your next meal. So after consuming the equivalent of 15 meals, Naruto went into the bathroom and washed himself and putting on the same clothing for his meeting in the morning. Standing at the entryway of the apartment he walked out and left the door wide open, his direction the Hokage's Tower.

Sakura woke up energized and excited, throwing off the covers. Getting up and running into the bathroom to wash up before meeting with the rest of the rookies and telling them the good news.

'He's back!' She exclaimed mentally as she stepped into the shower. After a long period of time she emerged and quickly dressed into her outfit of jean shorts, and a red blouse before going downstairs and dashing outside eager to meet with the others at their designated meeting spot in the morning, The Akimichi Steakhouse.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's Tower and walked through the empty lobby towards the receptionist. A civilian hire no doubt, judging from the fact she didn't react when he entered not even enough to just lay eyes on him, also the fact she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes showed she wasn't awake and alert along with the fact she wasn't exactly fit either.

He walked silently towards her, the moment he filled her peripheral vision she looked up and saw him and his facial markings and jumped back in shock.

"W-what are you doing here? The council said you'd be in a cage and we'd never have to worry about you." She said Naruto sighing at the woman.

"Unfortunately I have a meeting with the Hokage. Please page her." Naruto said. The woman looked at him defiantly.

"No, I think you'll have to wait until the council returns and they put you away again." She said thinking that they would protect her from the Hokage and Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, suddenly snaches the woman with his left hand covering her mouth muffling the yelling. He looks across the desk and finds a stapler he picks it up with his right hand and looks the the woman struggling her eyes staring at him terrified. He unhinges the stapler with his one hand.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked monotonously. The woman shook her head saying no and her muffled pleas for mercy. Naruto mercilessly beat and stapled the woman until she fell unconscious, blood pouring from the multiple staple wounds all across her face.

Naruto walked to the bathroom on the bottom floor and washed his hands of her blood and walked up the stairs to the Hokage's Office. He arrived at the door and knocked lightly, hearing a sound come from inside granting him allowance to enter.

Stepping into the office Tsunade locked eyes with him shocked to see him this early.

"Naruto!? It's surprising to see you here, I thought you'd still be asleep till noon." Tsunade exclaimed, apparently forgetting his ominous message last night.

"I can't tell between the same scornful graffiti and destroyed apartment, the messed up mental clock from being underground for two years, or the fact I am making you call a council meeting immediately to explain my arrival this morning." Naruto replied coldly.

Tsunade's blood froze.

'Why does he want a council meeting this morning?' She thought. 'I'm not going to deal with those geezers if I don't have to.'

"No Naruto, I won't be calling a council meeting. I don't know your reason why but I am reserving my right as Hokage to deny such a request." Tsunade informed him professionally.

"Then I assume then you'd just hand me my inheritance then?" Naruto asked Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

'There's no way he would know. That's an S-Ranked secret, no one would willing tell him unless…' Tsunade froze.

"The Kyuubi told you didn't he?" Tsunade asked, she was by no means dumb. Before he was banished Naruto could hear the Kyuubi and fought for control of himself when his emotions were out of control. Naruto looked her in the eyes and then smiled darkly.

"Yes he did, and at first… I didn't believe him. But now… you just confirmed it. The conditions of my inheritance was I either to reach Chunin in rank or reach the age of 16 correct?" Naruto said barely restrained his temper and cracking the wood on the back of the chair Tsunade sat in front of her desk with his bare hands.

Tsunade knew she now was treading on thin ice. She was now obligated to hand him his inheritance no questions asked but, the changes she saw in him worried her.

"Naruto, I know you wan-"

"I already know about my parents, **godmother**." Naruto snarled shattering the back of the chair he was holding.

"And about my **godfather** , the village, and the thirds irreversible mistake." He continued. "So you can either call the council and allow the Fourth Hokage's son to make his list of reparations against the village that wronged him, or you can hand me my inheritance and I'll take my clan elsewhere." Naruto growled.

Tsunade was shocked, to find that he left only for what is his then to leave or make his demands of the village. The council would immediately deny anything he said, well the civilian side at least. Or he could take his inheritance which included a quarter of the villages funds due to the Uzumaki clan helping the Senju clan found Konoha before the Uzumaki were nearly wiped out during the Third Shinobi War. Konoha losing that money would cripple it for a minimum of two decades.

"And if I do neither?" Tsunade asked weighing her options leaning towards saying no.

Naruto's entire demeanor became fully sinister and got very close to Tsunade.

"Then I will become the monster that they blame me for." He whispered.

Immediately after he got up and turned towards the door and walked out of her office, when he opened the door Shizune was standing right outside and rushed in to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, something horrible has happened!" Shizune shrieks frantically.

"Shizune, what happened?" Asked Tsunade focusing on her job as Hokage over her feelings.

"The secretary downstairs has been brutally tortured, someone took her own stapler and stapled half of her face, she's in shock!" She reported frantically trying to coax her sensei to heal the poor woman.

Tsunade was shocked, she turned to look at the door where Naruto was to find him gone.

'He's the one who did it.' She thought.

"Shizune, take me there. I'll take care of her myself." Tsunade said getting up towards the doorway she paused.

"Actually, Shizune send a hawk out to the jonin senseis of Rookie 11. Tell them it's serious." Tsunade said before departing to her patient.

Naruto immediately left for the Forest of Death; the reason, to train alone. He knew that he'd most likely somehow bump into the kunoichi that dwelled there, Anko was it? His mind were focused on his next steps and as he entered the gate he didn't notice a set of pale eyes staring him down as he entered.

The owner of those eyes a young man wearing a battle kimono body flickered from his position straight towards the Hokage's Office.

The Forest of Death was a dreadful place to everyone who entered it including Naruto until he left prison, no one would bother him here except Anko but even then, the chance of that occurring was small.

He walked along the small stream going towards the tower that rested in the middle reserved for the Chunin Exams. He did this to enjoy the scenic route towards the far end of the forest, hide his scent from some of the more aggressive animals that dwelled here and, to chat mentally to the Kyuubi.

'Oi, Fox are you up?' Naruto mentally asked his tenant.

' **I am now, what do you want?'** The Kurama groggily replied after a few minutes, trying to throw off the sense of slumber.

'Wind-nature manipulation, what are the first steps?' Naruto asked passing the tower in the center pausing to sense his surroundings and finding nothing amiss.

' **When you reach where your going hold a leaf between your hands and try to slice it with chakra, that is the most basic step.'** Kurama answered. ' **I guess, i'll refill your reserves when you deplete it, assuming you use shadow clones to speed up the process.'**

Naruto mentally thanked Kurama for the helpful answer without any sass and founds an elevated hill that had a clearing in the forest and picked 100 leaves off an assortment of trees around the clearing.

Without moving his hands at all Naruto cloned himself 100 times and passed a leaf to each one, who then immediately began to practice cutting the leave with chakra.

Naruto himself however climbed a tree and sat into lotus position and began trying to gather nature chakra. A memory of Jiraiya fluttering to the front of his mind.

" _Who are you?" A young Naruto asked. The man standing in front of him peeking over the walls of the onsen to spy on women turned to the boy._

" _Who am I, you ask?" The white haired man asks getting a nod from the boy._

" _I am the GREAT Toad Sage Jiraiya, One of the three Sannin." Jiraiya exclaimed while standing in a ridiculous pose._

" _A 'Great' sage yeah right." Naruto said sarcastically. "You're just a pervert who peeks on women, and you use that name to justify your actions so I don't call the anbu on you."_

 _Jiraiya was shocked at this revelation the boy did not know who he was, he immediately pulled Naruto to the side of the Onsen and summoned two toads, one had purple hair and was female, the other had white hair and was a male._

" _Jiraiya boy, what have you called Ma and myself here for?" The white haired one asked._

" _Yea! I'm working on my fly stew to!" The one dubbed Ma said angrily._

" _Look guys I'll tell you later, can we enter sage mode for a moment?" He asked hopefully._

 _The white haired toad looked over to 'Ma' who looked back at him; both sighed and nodded, they took positions one on each shoulder with all three facing Naruto they meditated for a moment and then the Jiraiya's face grew one or two warts and when he opened his eyes the grey color of his eyes became the toad like pupil, his teeth became sharp like kunai._

" _This is a mode only I out of the other two sages can enter, Tsunade nor Orochimaru can do this." Jiraiya boasted. "Neither can harness nature chakra."_

" _Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, while he was put off by Kakashi-sensei for Ebisu to train him, he learned that there was nature chakra and that you could harness it into your body._

 _After that those two began talking and Jiraiya began showing the boy the steps to obtaining Rasengan._

' **You're turning into stone boy…'** Kurama said flooding the boy's chakra system with as much demonic chakra as the seal allowed in order to dilute the nature chakra in his system.

Shaken by that he quickly stood up and stretched his muscles and formed a one-handed rasengan, dispelled it and reformed it again, putting bits of the nature energy into it until it was an amount he could control, the demonic chakra in his body preventing the nature chakra from petrifying him.

With that crisis evaded he turned to all his clones, who by now had gathered new leaves after shredding their original leaves continued slicing them in half, some of them were doing multiple leaves at a time.

With a gesture all the clones dispelled in groups of ten leaving Naruto with a massive headache that he sat there and allowed himself to attempt the clones training, instead of a leave he used a large rock about the size of both his fists balled together.

Closing his eyes he focused on the chakra inside and forced it into his hands, where he thinned it to a fine edge and dragged the chakra across the rock. When he opened his eyes he held two halfs of the rock sliced cleanly through, the rock was also a geode the central mass being an assortment of ruby red crystals.

After admiring his handiwork he immediately looked to the sky to see that it's the beginning of the afternoon.

' **Are you holding off on step two?'** Kurama asked Naruto sensing the boy reading to leave.

'No' Naruto replied. 'I'll finish when there is no kunoichi watching me.'

On the opposite side of the clearing hiding in the forest was a purple haired kunoichi with a stick of dango hanging out of her mouth.

'This is quite interesting.' Anko Mitarashi thought before pulling out two kunai and throwing them.


End file.
